


Accidentally Requited

by NightxPine



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightxPine/pseuds/NightxPine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(an unknown love)</p>
<p>Anon prompted: Magical AU where Ray accidentally whammies Ryan into being in love with him and has to deal with it while secretly wishing it was real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Requited

**Author's Note:**

> God I just finished this prompt from literally half a year ago i am _trash_
> 
> Welp  
> Slàinte Mhath

It was another hot day in Austin, and Ray slumped in his chair, limbs spread, as he caused the air immediately around him to cool, creating a personal air-conditioner. If only Michael was here: he was always better with the weather. Ray was one of the few people in the office (if they could fully call it that) that was gifted with what would predominantly be labelled witchcraft, minus the cauldrons, potions, and crude ingredients. He was never one to flounder his gift in public, but that’s not to say he was bad at magic.

Ray stared at the glaring white screen as he started his computer up, idly twirling his fingers and feeling the smothering, warm smoke of magic curling around his right hand. Having been too distracted, he hadn’t heard the sound of approaching footsteps until a familiar, deep voice sounded right behind him.

“Hey, Ray.”

The younger man jumped in his seat, the hairs starting to rise on his arms in reflex. His knee jerked and hit the bottom of his desk painfully hard, and he winced when he felt the sharp static in his right hand as he lost control of his magic for a second. Whipping his head around, he glared at the man behind him – Ryan – and his frown immediately softened.

“Dammit, Ryan, you scared the crap outta me. I could’ve hurt you.” Ray gently chided. The older man merely chuckled. 

“I trust you not to hurt me too badly.” Ryan light-heartedly countered. Ryan was to Ray what could most closely be described as what a blood slave was to a vampire, although it was a lot less intimate, a lot less subjective, and required a lot less blood. Though Ryan was unable to perform magic of his own, he held a lot of magical potential, or what was simply referred to as energy, which Ray was allowed to draw from him. It happened rarely, as Ray hardly ever had to use his magic extensively when he was away from a bed, but it was comforting to know he had a willing backup source.

Ray swept his eyes across the Achievement Hunter office, searching for any damage. Content at finding none, he slipped into an easy conversation with Ryan until Geoff entered, telling the two of them to save their flirting until lunch and get back to work, and they didn’t talk much for the majority of the morning.

*

They were in the middle of filming the second Versus episode of the day when Ray first noticed it. The subtle but definite lingering gazes, the increased frequency that he’d unnecessarily walk too close to Ray and ‘accidentally’ brush arms with the younger man, and the way he’d tried to not be obvious about getting Ray’s attention. It caused a couple of jokes on their behalf, and Ray could only go along with it.

“What, the R and R connection’s gotta look out for each other.” 

“Oh, yeah, I bet you guys look out for each other real well when you’re sucking each other off.” Michael laughed. It was a joke (that much was obvious), however Ray had seen the way Ryan’s eyes glinted in what he hoped wasn’t longing. Partially, at least. It caused his stomach to flutter and he realised that _something_ must have happened that morning. He had to find out what.

After Jack had claimed the belt and cockerel statue, and the cameras were no longer recording, all the Achievement Hunters had returned to their respectful desks. Ray had put the matter behind him in favour of working on some last minute edits, cursing his past self for procrastinating. 

He had only looked away from his screen for a short while as he waited for one of his periodic renderings to finish, but when Ray looked back at his desktop his stomach dropped. A mental mantra of _you’ve got to be fucking kidding me_ played on repeat in his head as his eyes continually scanned over the alert that had popped up.

Final Cut Pro has quit unexpectedly

A drawn out groan left Ray as he finally accepted the fact that his work was lost and his head thunked against his desk. Rendering every five minutes or so doesn’t save work from being lost in a freak technical accident. When he decided feeling self-piteous wasn’t going to bring back the lost work, Ray sucked in a lungful of air and reopened Final Cut, only for a different problem to arise.

“Why me.” He sighed. Leaning back in his chair, he looked over to Ryan’s desk. When he saw the older man there he thanked whatever deity was still listening for the minor fortune and walked over. Stood behind Ryan, Ray opened his mouth, about to speak, but halted as the older man swung his chair 180˚, flashing Ray a bright smile.

“What’s up?”

*

After ten minutes of technical difficulties, and of Ray practically _feeling_ Ryan’s aura with their lack of distance, the lad had finally managed to slip back into the flow of editing.

When Ray caught himself subconsciously continuously swallowing, he realised his thirst and made to the kitchen, swivelling his chair around and momentarily freezing in shock at the scene in front of him.

Ryan was shirtless, rifling through one of their boxes of merch, back muscles faintly rippling with each movement. When he’d found what he was looking for, he promptly brought it over his head and put it on. The fact it was a size smaller than what he normally wore failed to slip past Ray’s notice. The fabric flatteringly hugged his body, accentuating his impressive hip-to-waist ratio.

Ryan seemed to notice his staring, and shot him a flustered grin.

“Coffee spill.” He explained. Ray merely blinked, mouth failing to form any coherent words, and swiftly walked out the room.

Ray paced the kitchen before going to the fridge and taking out a can of coke, opening it. He let out a quiet sigh as he felt the cool liquid sharply slide down his throat. His memories came just as smoothly and he leant against the counter, trying to remember, get a glimpse, of what colour or type of spell he’d accidentally cast. He heard the sound of approaching footsteps and glanced up, mildly surprised to see Ryan stood a few steps in front of him. The taller man offered him a shy smile - _wait, shy? What?_ – and motioned to the coffee pot behind Ray.

Ray’s mouth formed the shape of an ‘o’, but before he could move out of Ryan’s way, the older man was suddenly very, _very_ close to him as he leaned over Ray to reach the overhead cupboard, his shirt lifting slightly to show off his more toned than expected stomach. Pressed between Ryan and the counter, Ray was confused as to why his stomach made a small lurch at the near non-existent proximity and took a deep breath to steady his heart rate, immediately regretting it when he caught a strong whiff of Ryan’s scent. He smelt like a mix of wood smoke and hearth fire. He smelt good: really, _really_ good _._ Ray caught himself in the middle of taking another drag of air, and noticed another scent. It was faint, but sickly sweet, like artificial cherries, and was distinctly _wrong_.

The realisation dawned on him and Ray was even more aware of the lack of space between them. As soon as Ryan pulled back, Ray found himself slipping past the other man, a presumably bad excuse bubbling over his lips, and walking swiftly back to the Achievement Hunter office. 

_Shit, shit, shit. A fucking love spell? Of all things, you have got to be kidding me_ , Ray mentally cursed.

Ray nearly jumped out of his skin for the second time that day when Geoff suddenly stopped in front of him. Ray glanced up to see the worried concern in his blue eyes, and he could already tell where this was going. He tiredly ran a hand over his face.

“Ray, is something up with Ryan? Cause he’s been acting pretty weird – well, weirder than normal – since this morning.” Geoff paused, gaze spacing out briefly, a look of mild disgust crossing his features, “He’s been thinking pretty weirdly, too.” The pure fact that Geoff used his telepathy on an employee and friend showed how serious he found the situation to be. Ray raised his hands slightly defensively.

“Hey, how would I know?” He knew it was a lie, and Geoff knew it too. The older man shot him a stern look to which Ray sighed.

“I’m on it, just give me time to figure this out, yeah?” Geoff seemed to find this an acceptable answer.

“Just try get him to stop thinking about sucking your dick, alright?” He grumbled. Ray flushed a deep scarlet, jaw cracked open. “I’m not drunk enough for that shit.”

*

A week had almost passed and Ray was exhausted. He’d been spending most of his free time researching and testing out different methods, draining his energy faster than he could replenish it, and without Ryan there to help him (hell, he wasn’t going to risk anything), the constantly depleting energy had taken its toll. 

A week had almost passed and Ray was starting to question why he was going through all this effort to remove the spell.

Okay, that was a lie; he didn’t want to keep his friend in the state he was in. In Ryan’s absence, Ray started to find himself actually missing the gent; his smart mouth and pointless quips, his gentle reassuring demeanour, his occasional psychopathic tendencies.

Each weekday morning found him eagerly arriving at work, only to almost physically deflate when the way Ryan acted towards him was significantly different to what Ray knew and loved. And yet, he longed for more of the brand of attention Ryan would give him.

And the worst part was; the effects of the love spell (and the side effects) were growing more and more obvious with each passing day now. 

“Ray, you have got to get this under control.” A wave of guilt washed over him. He knew that, God, couldn’t Geoff see how hard he was _trying._ He was trying.

After a time lapse of half-consciousness and countless counter-spell attempts as soon as the weekend rolled in, Ray figured out a way to cure Ryan before he even lucidly realised it. He’d fallen asleep immediately after.

When he woke up at his desk with a sore neck and a small puddle of drool, Ray blearily blinked the sleep away. He felt light-headed, a sign his energy was less than a third full, and had to drag his ass off his chair to make his way over to the kitchen for a glass of water.

The cool liquid managed to clear his head a bit, and he padded back to his desk, rifling through the numerous notes and sheets of paper, small trinkets dropping on the floor in the process, until he found what he was looking for. The theory didn’t take all that long for him to figure out, however actually being able to practice the accuracy of his spell would be near impossible at this current space and time due to his depleted energy. If he tried it once he had enough energy, it wouldn’t regenerate in time. Love spells were dangerous. The counter spell was just as risky. Ray would just have to risk getting it right on the first go.

When Monday came around, Ray procrastinated just when he’d cast the spell to well into the evening. He’d argue that he was just ‘building up mojo’, but in reality he would miss the way Ryan would go about showing affection to him both subtly and obnoxiously.

Ray had tried denying the extent of his feelings for Ryan, but actually having the gent tangibly reciprocate Ray’s suppressed emotions affected something in his cognition, making it much harder for the lad to ignore the longing he felt to be closer to Ryan.

Shit, now he was starting to sound like he was the one under a love spell.

That was the deciding factor for him.

He managed to catch Ryan alone in the office, and it was not hard at all to convince the gent to ‘sit still for a moment, I want to try something’. The puppy-like obedience and trust made Ray grit his teeth in determination.

He felt the familiar rush of strength to his fingertips, felt the ghosts of sparks flit against his skin in eager preparation, embraced the rush of blood to his head as he exerted his will to manipulate the path of the magic. There was a flash of hot white light that was more metaphorical and mentally visible than actually visible to the physical world, and a searing pain laced the ends of the nerves in Ray’s fingers as he felt the magic leave his body.

There was a stunned silence in the room, and Ryan was sat stock still. Ray started to panic, breaths coming in short and ragged, as he feared that he fucked up somewhere, that he made everything worse, until Ryan slowly blinked owlishly. The gent looked downright confused, like he didn’t know how he got to where he was, and Ray allowed himself to breathe out a tiny sigh of relief. 

A temporary mind blank of anything that had happened following the application of the love spell was almost sure to happen as the spell worked away.

Ray left Ryan in the office to go find Geoff, advising their boss to drive the man home for him to rest. Once that was done he collapsed on the couch, bones weighing down like lead, and promptly passed out.

*

The next day, Ryan was pretty much back to normal

Normal being, of course, treating Ray strictly like a friend again. The lad found himself secretly wishing he could have the attention again, and he started casting Ryan longing looks a lot more during office hours. Geoff started to occasionally shoot him disgruntled and irritated looks that only became clear one morning.

“Oh my fucking God, Ray, just grow a pair and ask the man out on a date or something now that he’s back to being emotionally sober.” Geoff started walking away without waiting for a reply, leaving Ray blushing furiously in the hallway. 

It was a couple of minutes away from their lunch break and Ray hovered behind Ryan’s desk, fingers nervously twiddling behind his back. He cleared his throat and the gent spun around in his chair, easy smile lighting up his face.

“What’s up, Ray?”

“I was actually just – uh – wondering if you wanted to go get lunch. With me. Just the two of us.” Ryan’s smile grew even wider.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno, i'm not really feeling it with this one.  
> Oh well, feel free to point out any mistakes :)


End file.
